EMPAT PULUH LIMA MENIT
by meletusd0r
Summary: Hargai waktu


Empat puluh lima menit

Warning : gajelas,alurnya gak tau kemana,dan juga contekan juga ada dan ide pasaran.

Pekerjaan yang melelahkan,tapi inilah kehidupanku sekarang yaitu menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan di konoha. Aku bersyukur bisa di terima kerja disini. Banyak dari teman-teman lulusan kuliahku yang bekerja disini. Aku sudah bekerja disini sekitar 4 bulan, disini aku belajar tentang apa itu artinya patuh dan menghargai waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku tidak mau mendapat omelan dari bosku,karena pekerjaanku ini aku bisa hidup dengan uangku sendiri.

Sore ini langit serasa ganas, gumpalan gas hitam bergumul menjadi satu di atas kota konoha. Cahaya metrowhite saling sambar menyambar. Memberi kesan mengerikan. Mendungnya gelap sekali, seperti ingin menjadi kawan untuk kepenatanku hari ini. Pekerjaan menumpuk dan tak ada habisnya, belum lagi tuntutan dari atasan yang menginginkan semua harus terselesaikan sesegera mungkin. Ah, aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat melepas lelah. Capek sekali rasanya. Tapi cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. Pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku harus cepat cepat pulang.

Tapi sial, motorku mogok tak bisa dijalankan. Sepertinya aku telah dikerjai oleh keadaan. Menambah hawa panas dalam diriku. Rasanya ingin marah saja kalau sudah begini.

Akhirnya, motor kutinggalkan di tempat kerja dan mau tak mau aku harus berjalan ke halte yang jaraknya 200 m dari tempat kerjaku. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali harus naik bus kota. Sedangkan teman teman kerja tak ada yang rumahnya searah denganku. Jadi tak ada tebengan.

Angin berhembus kencang, mengiringi perjalananku. Dingin rasanya menyentuh tulang. Sesekali aku menggerutu mengungkapkan kekesalanku. Kaleng kaleng sampah yang tak bersalah ini pun jadi sasaran kemarahanku. Aku tendang dan terbang ke mana-mana. Kasihan ya?

Entah sudah berapa menit aku berjalan, hingga hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai ke halte bus itu. Senang rasanya.

'Pluk', setetes air dari langit jatuh di dahiku. Kuusap dahiku dengan kasar. Aku pun mendongak ke atas demi menyaksikan, 'benarkah hujan sudah mulai turun?'. Tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahku, dengan sigap aku berlari menuju halte yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ku-lap sekujur tubuh yang sedikit basah dengan tangan.

Aku duduk sendiri di halte ini, tak ada satu orang pun. Hanya kendaraan lalu lalang dan gemericik hujan yang membuat rame suasana. Aku terpekur menunggu bus kota yang tak kunjung lewat.

Hawa hangat tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhku. Sementara hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Aku mendongak karena merasa ada sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Sebuah payung berwarna pink, dengan hiasan renda renda di pinggirannya, sedang menaungiku. Terlihat tangan seorang gadis, putih, bersih, dengan jari jarinya yang indah dan rambut merah jambu yang pendek,tapi senada dengan wajah cantiknya.

Aku tengok di sisi kiriku, berdiri seorang gadis belia, tersenyum renyah, 'ohh manis sekali'. Gadis ini yang memegang payung pink itu. 'Lalu untuk apa aku dipayungi? Kan haltenya udah ada atapnya?', pikirku heran.

"Hai…", sapanya lembut.

"Ohh, hai…", jawabku gugup.

Aku seperti salah tingkah memandang gadis secantik itu. Lalu aku sedikit menggeser posisiku untuk memberinya tempat. Sebenarnya masih banyak tempat, hanya saja itu adalah isyarat bahwa aku mempersilahkannya duduk. Dia pun duduk di sampingku, masih dengan payung pinknya di tangan kanan. Aneh memang.

Kami duduk bersama memandangi rintik hujan yang semakin riuh. Kami hanya diam. Sesekali aku meliriknya, ingin mencari curi wajahnya yang manis itu. Untuk memandang nya pun aku tak berani, apalagi bicara. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku memang lelaki cemen.

"Kenapa onii-can diam?", katanya kemudian.

Aku tersentak dari lamunan memandang hujan. "Eh, emm,.. e. Hehe", aku hanya mengoceh tak jelas. Gugup rasanya.

"Namaku sakura, onii-can siapa?"

"Eh, a..aku naruto." jawabku seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Dia pun menggapai tanganku, 'deg' aku seperti tersengat aliran listrik muatan rendah. Darahku berdesir deras, jantung berdetak kencang.Tangannya dingin, sedingin salju. Sekilas bulu kudukku merinding, namun aku tepiskan perasaan itu. Mungkin hawanya yang dingin membuat tangannya seperti itu.

"onii-can sedang nunggu bus, ya?" tanyanya manis seraya memandangku lekat, aku semakin grogi.

"Eh, iya…" jawabku. "Kamu hujan-hujan gini ngapain di sini ?" Akhirnya aku berani bertanya, suasana masih terasa kaku buatku.

"Karna aku lihat onii-sendirian di sini?" Aku terperanjat, benarkah? Ah, mungkin hanya lelucon gadis ini.

Lama-kelamaan kita mulai mengobrol asyik, hingga akupun tak sadar kalau 2 bus kota sudah lewat dan berlalu. Obrolan sore ini dengannya membuatku lupa segalanya. Semua kepenatanku hari ini di tutup dengan perasaan bahagia. Hatiku mulai bergetar ketika kupandangi matanya yang sayu. Aku telah terhipnotis cinta hanya dengan waktu 45 menit.

Walau berat, obrolan sore ini harus aku cukupkan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25, sekitar 5 menit lagi bus kota terakhir akan lewat. Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak naik bus ini, maka aku harus menginap di halte ini karena tak akan ada bus berikutnya.

"Hm onii-can, bawa payung ini, ya? Siapa tau onii-can membutuhkannya nanti." Begitu ucapnya sembari menyodorkon payung pinknya yang sudah ditelungkupkan.

"Loh, ini kan payung kesayanganmu, kenapa kamu berikan padaku?"

"Anggap aja sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku kak, setelah ini kita nggak akan ketemu lagi. Terima kasih atas waktunya sore ini. Walaupun hanya 45 menit, tapi bahagia rasanya." Ucap gadis ini terasa aneh bagiku. Kenapa harus pertemuan yang terakhir? Besok-besok kan aku bisa datang ke tempat ini lagi untuk menemuinya.

Aku hanya diam meraih payung itu dari tangannya. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Selang beberapa menit bus itu datang, dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Dengan banyak pertimbangan dalam otakku, akhirnya aku memasuki bus kota yang telah menungguku ini.

"Makasih ya atas semuanya, aku sangat bahagia. Kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi kalau ada waktu,sakura" Ucapku yang terakhir padanya, dia hanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa empuk di ruang keluarga dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan mulai kunyalakan TV. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyaksikan sebuah berita di TV, yang menyatakan bahwa siang tadi pukul 13.10 telah terjadi tabrak lari. Korbannya adalah seorang gadis remaja yang diketahui bernama 'haruno sakura'. Foto yang terpampang di TV telah membuatku shock.

'sakura', lirihku.

Jadi… Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, terpukul rasanya. Ini seperti sebuah cerita SAD ENDING bagiku. Apakah ini nyata atau tidak,inilah yang ku alami sekarang ini. Seorang gadis cantik yang kutemui dan membuat aku berkesan tentang apa itu artinya waktu yang singkat. Tapi walaupun begitu aku sangat bersyukur bisa berjumpa dengannya. Semoga kau bahagia disana.

"Sakura"

# Event_romance_FNI


End file.
